Fly me to the Moon
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Shonenai, Elricest. Hasta la luna... So sweet, cursi, no apto para diabeticos.


.. **Título: **Fly me to the Moon..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Categoría: **Romance ..  
.. **Summary: **Shonen-ai, Elricest. -Hasta la luna...-  
.. **Notas de Autora (leer, por favor):** Final alternativo. Basado en la cancion de Utada Hikaru del mismo nombre. No apto para diabeticos, mucho azucar, cursi y no se como cuernos me salio algo asi a mi, que tengo tendencias crueles y psicopatas... pero en fin, es innovador para mi. Incluso admito flames siempre y cuando no sean acerca del elricest! Enjoy!

* * *

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad... por fin. Todas las penurias, las lágrimas, el dolor, los esfuerzos... ahora quedaban en un vago recuerdo. Ed había podido regresar a casa, con el cuerpo de su hermano reestablecido al igual que sus extremidades. Pensaba que, si se proponía fingir, aquello sólo había sido una larga y angustiosa pesadilla. Y nada más. Después de tanto sufrir le llegó el turno de gozar de la suerte de estar vivo y en casa, junto a sus seres más queridos. Incluso, junto a su hermano, reconstruyó su casa con sus propias manos, dejando la alquimia olvidada por primera vez, disfrutando de hacer algo por uno mismo como tantas veces les decía su maestra.

Había retomado la costumbre de salir en mitad de la noche, sentarse en la hierba fresca y observar el oscuro cielo. En ningún lugar fuera de Rizembul había podido contemplar un firmamento así y pensaba saborearlo noche tras noche, al igual que otras pequeñas cosas. Nunca más se privaría de nada que lo hiciese feliz.

Aquella noche el cielo estaba despejado, peor lo que las estrellas podían verse dibujando formas, plagando la negrura con un manto plata. Ed sonreía.

_"Es tan hermoso..."_- pensaba.

Comenzó a sentir un poco de frío, pero trató de ignorarlo. Cuando comenzó a tiritar, en su mente comenzó a formularse la idea de entrar en la casa. Pero pronto sintió que algo le cubría los hombros y se giró a mirar: Alphonse había traído una gran manta, lo había cubierto y en aquel instante se sentaba junto a él, pasándose parte de ella por encima.

- Hace frío. No deberías estar tanto rato sin taparte con nada, niisan.

- Gracias, Al.- sonrió el mayor.

Cubiertos por la misma tela, alzaron de nuevo sus ojos a la luna, admirando de nuevo la radiante oscuridad. Ed se giró hacia su hermano después de un rato y observó su figura bañada por los rayos de la reina de la noche.

- Al... ¿puedo...?

- No necesitas permiso, niisan.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, deslizando las manos por el cuerpo del menor, cerciorándose que realmente era él, era su cuerpo y estaba ahí con él para siempre. No era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que todo acabó, pero Al nunca se molestaba sino que incluso correspondía el abrazo y las caricias, deleitándose del tacto cálido de su hermano, siendo consciente de que había estado imposibilitado de ello demasiado tiempo. No había frío, bajo la manta todo era calidez.

- Me alegro tanto de que estés bien, de que seas real...- murmuró Ed, acariciando las mejillas de Al. Este le devolvió una dulce sonrisa, cómplice del pensamiento.

Se separaron un poco, lo suficiente para que Alphonse se acomodara acurrucándose junto a su hermano, abrazando su cintura. Ed deslizó un brazo sobre sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia él. No querían estar alejados nunca más.

- ¿Me quieres?- preguntó Al. Ed recordó cuando era pequeño y sonrió, porque por mucho que creciese, nunca perdería su inocencia.

- Mucho.

- ¿Cuanto?

Ed reflexionó, aún con la mirada perdida en el firmamento.

- Hasta la luna.- concluyó. Los brazos alrededor de su cintura se estrecharon aún más.

El silencio volvió son llegar a ser incómodo. Era como si todo estuviese dicho, como si las palabras sobrasen como medio de comunicación. Gestos, miradas, calor; todo era un mensaje. La misma existencia del uno era como un libro abierto para el otro.

- Quisiera... quisiera volar hacia la luna para ver si es verdad.

Ed rompió con suavidad el abrazo, posó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla y la otra sobre la del menor, perdiéndose en sus ojos pardos que se brillaban como luceros en la penumbra.

- Te la traeré aquí.

Se acercó con lentitud al rostro de su hermano y rozó levemente aquellos tiernos labios con los suyos, gentilmente. Vio cómo Al cerraba los ojos, sin rechazarlo, y sintió sus manos frías posarse en sus mejillas, atrayéndolo ligeramente, invitándolo a proseguir. Los labios de uno se apoyaron en los del otro, haciendo un contacto simple pero que significaba demasiadas cosas: el enlace del lazo fraterno con uno más fuerte entre ellos, la ruptura con los secretos y las lágrimas a escondidas, el comienzo de miedos e inseguridades, el final de la mutua soledad, la felicidad más plena. Poco a poco, Ed movió sus labios sobre los de Al, abriéndolos para dejar paso a su lengua, que se deslizó sutilmente en el interior de su boca. Acarició despacio todo su interior, explorando sin poseer. Al cabo de unos instantes, Al reaccionó imitando los movimientos del otro. Miles de sensaciones nuevas recorrieron la totalidad de sus cuerpos, lo único que podían escuchar era el latir del corazón del otro. Se sentían más cercanos que nunca.

Sólo la ligera falta de aire los instó a detenerse. Ed, después de separarse un poco de Al, depositó un corto beso sobre los labios de éste y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, que fue correspondida con un gesto idéntico por parte del menor. Alphonse se levantó de donde estaba sentado para volver a hacerlo frente a su hermano, apoyando la espalda en su torso y la cabeza en su hombro. El chico de ojos dorados le rodeó la cintura desde atrás, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué?- preguntó Al.

- ¿Me quieres?

- Mucho.

- ¿Cuánto?

Miró detenidamente el manto negro y plateado que se extendía sobre sus cabezas buscando una respuesta, y sonrió.

- Hasta las estrellas.- afirmó, girándose hacia él- Y te las bajaré una a una.

* * *


End file.
